Bleach: Dream Come True!
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: Your Favorite Hot Soul Reapers and Arrancars in a Romance story where you get to pick who you want to end up with, equals all the more fun for you! Don't know what I'm talking about? Check it out for yourself! *I update at least once everyday* Rated T, Enjoy!
1. Introduction: How this story works!

***Ok So here's the deal! Basically this is a pick you own path story, You just select one of the names from the list of guys below, that you would like to read a romance about that guy and a OC that I have created! Then you go to the Chapter Navigator and pick that persons name. If a guys name is not on the Chapter Navigation that means I have not written one for that person yet. I do at least one story everyday so there will be everyday updates. Also If there is someone not on the list that you want to be on the list feel free to leave a review and I will add that person! As well as you can review to let me know if there is a certain guy's story that you especially want me to do before the others (P.S. Also imagine that no one has died in the war) Enjoy!  
**

_Your Best friend has convinced you to go to a huge Masquerade ballroom Party hosted by none other than Kisuke Urahara. You did not want to go because you do not have a date, but you end up going with her anyways after she says that your long time crush will be there. You walk in the huge Ballroom and just as you have feared a slow song comes on. Everyone starts pairing up, Leaving you standing there awkwardly by yourself. Until you look up and your heart starts to pound as you see him walking towards you...  
_

- Ichigo Kurosaki

- Byakuya Kuchiki

- Toshiro Hitsugaya

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

- Gin Ichimaru

- Kensei Muguruma


	2. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**You have chosen: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! **

Hana's heartbeat started to race as she looked up at him, even with the masquerade mask that covered half his face their was no mistaking that electric blue hair and devilish look in his eyes. Hana then thought to herself "I've always have wanted to tell him how I feel for a while now but I never could get the nerve to tell him cause he is always so damn intimidating!" She thought to herself frustrated.

"Let's go princess!" Grimmjow said to her in his usual rough tone as he forcefully grabbed Hana's arm and dragged her to the dance floor

"W-w-wait!" Hana said trying to loosen his grip on her "I don't want to dance!"

Grimmjow then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he then looked her dead in the eyes as their bodies swayed to the music "Does it look like I care if you want to dance or not?"

Damn! Hana thought to herself. Why did he always have to be like this? Be such a jerk! He wasn't anything like a prince or a gentleman in the Fairy Tales I Don't even know why I like him! Hana said to yourself

"You know I don't have to dance with you, if I don't want to" Hana said in a forceful tone looking straight into his eyes. But resiting the urge to look away due to the intensity of his eyes.

"Ha!" He snorted as he quickly twirled her, right in tune with the music "Well according to your friend over there your like in love with me, so I doubt someone as weak minded as you would be able to do something like that to someone their in love with."

Hana then went frozen in shock at the words he spoke. How could she do that to me!? Hana thought her blood burned within her as she felt like someone had just shot her in the heart. And most of all how could he be so cruel! and just mock me like this!

"You know what" Hana said in almost a whisper, as tears burned behind her eyes.

Grimmjow then turned to look at her with a smug smile. At that point Hana's Anger then hit the Boiling point as she then suddenly reared her hand back and with all the strength she could muster up slapped him hard against the face. The sound echoed throughout the room and people stopped dancing and turned to face the both of them;but she could care less.

"YOU ARE A TOTAL ASSHOLE! Hana yelled pointing at him, her words saturated with such a strong anger even Grimmjow's eyes were filled with utter shock. As he stood there looking at her, his cheek covered with the red imprint of her hand.

She then turned to look at everybody in the room as they looked at her as well in shock and whispered to one another. Feeling utterly humiliated she then gathered up her dress and quickly ran towards the exit. Leaving everyone behind her, as tears were now pouring down her face.

The moon shone brightly as she sat on the steps of the mansion, not even caring if her dress got dirty. She then started wiping the tears from her face as she sensed someone standing behind her. To her surprise Grimmjow walked over to her and sat down on the steps next to her, as he then riped away his mascarade mask; a grin spreading across his face.

"You sure made quite a scene back there, I never knew you had that much fire in you." He said as Hana then had to stare over at him in shock.

At that moment Hana had to shake her head a bit. Was this all a dream? She thought to yourself. cause the Grimmjow I know should of been coming out here in a angry rage, yelling at me.

"I don't get you." Hana said, Her and Grimmjow now looking at one another. "One minute your insulting me, then the next your out here in what it seems like a attempt to see if I'm ok."

"I did not come out here to see if your ok!" He said sternly as he turned his head away from mine

"I don't have time for this anymore" Hana said as she then threw up her hands in utter frustration and stood up and started to walk away. When all of a sudden Grimmjow then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers.

Electric shocks seem to run through her body as she then realized that she wasn't dreaming and that this really was happening. All of your angry thoughts about her friend betraying her, and the crappy night rapidly started to fade as she then kissed him back with equal the amount of force. Making him pull her in closer to himself. Hana then grunted in protest as Grimmjow then carefully pulled away with more gentleness than she ever thought he was capable of.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there" He said. His aqua eyes burning with emotion that Hana had never seen in him before.

"So Grimmjow Jeagerjaques actually knows how to apologize?" In that moment Hana then smiled up at him,and before he could say anything else. She then stood on her tip-toes and kissed him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

You then felt him grin against her lips, as he tighten his arms around her.


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

**You have chosen: Byakuya Kuchiki! **

"Man! I hate slow dances" Misaki said to herself as she turned her back to the dance floor and started to drink from a glass of white wine. When all of a sudden she almost choked on her wine as she noticed a handsome guy walking towards her. There was no mistaking that prideful walk and the _kenseikan_ clips in his hair which stood for the Kuchiki clan nobility. This was without a doubt Byakuya Kuchiki himself.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Misaki said lying through her teeth. Of coarse she knew he was going to be there! No way would she have come if her friend didn't tell her last minute that he was going to be there.

"It was required that all of the Captains attend, so I could not simply not go." He said looking Misaki in the eyes

"Oh, well its nice to see you here" Misaki said suddenly before she could stop herself.

Oh no! Misaki thought to herself, her cheeks turning red. I let my feelings once again control my actions, now he must think I'm trying to hit on him! Why did he always have to look so-so oh I don't know! Handsome. I couldn't help it as I remembered how Byakuya looked good in his Captains uniform, but that was nothing compared to how he looked tonight. He wore a black tux with a deep red tie, along with a dark red masquerade mask which made his gray eyes even more captivating than they already were. And that was when she know realized those captivating eyes were now looking at her with full force.

"Being Captain of 6th squad and 28th head of the Kuchiki clan it would be rude of me not t at least dance one dance." Byakuya stated as he then held out is hand to Misaki.

She was so filled with surprise that he asked her, she totally forgot that she had no idea how to ballroom dance as Misaki then smiled and her cheeks flushed as she placed her hand into his. Though she then suddenly remembered this, when Byakuya started leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone started to stare and started circling the dance floor, so that just the two of them were surrounded by the couples who were now eagerly watching from the sidelines.

"Well, Well looks like the head of the Kuchiki clan decided to dance! we are in for quite the delight tonight honey" A rich looking man said to his wife

"What makes her so special!?" Misaki heard a rich looking blonde lady say enviously to her friends.

And that when she then started to realize that everyone in the whole room seemed to be talking about them. It seemed like Byakuya was the host of the party instead of Kisuke Urahara by the way people were looked at the both of them.

Byakuya then lightly put his arm around her waist, pulling Misaki actually quite close to him and had his hand intertwined with hers. As the band then started a new melody.

"Byakuya" Misaki said to him, loud enough to were only he could hear as their bodies started to slowly sway to the music

"Yes" He said looking her in the eyes with a look that she couldn't quite place.

"I-um-I don't know how to ballroom dance." Misaki said looking down at the ground in embarrassment expecting Byakuya to quickly be angry at her for not telling him that before he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Hold your chin up, and do not worry about everybody else. Just focus on my movements." He said gazing at Misaki, his emotions unreadable

Misaki then quickly did as he said. It was super tempting to just look at his feet so it would be easier to predict in what direction he was going to move. But then that would let everyone know that she had no idea what she was doing; embarrassing herself and Byakuya.

After a few misteps, which were quickly covered up by Byakuya's quick movements. Misaki then found herself quickly stepping to every beat in the smooth melody. As he twirled her around the room, leaving the couples in awe of the two of them.

"For someone who claims to have not known how to ballroom dance, you catch on very quickly." He said with a actual smile on his face. Which made Misaki's cheeks flush a brilliant red.

"Well you are a good teacher" Misaki said looking deep into his gray eyes, not even worried about the movements of her feet.

At that Byakuya then dipped her to the floor, her breathe catching in surprise as the crowd then started clapping as he held you even closer to himself. She could feel his heart beat, and no doubt she thought to herself that he could hear hers, which was now pounding fiercely.

"Thank you" He then whipered into your ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Then music then stopped as they bowed and everyone else started returning to the dance floor. Byakuya then walked away from the dance floor alongside Misaki, as they then sat on a sofa in the distance from everybody else.

Now I've got a chance. Misaki thought nervously to herself I've got to tell him how I feel about him, how I've always felt about him! My friends are always giving me a hard time about not be daring so I think it's about time, I prove them wrong.

Misaki thought to herself as she then took a deep breathe as she looked over at Byakuya as she then quickly kissed him. Misaki felt his body freeze with surprise, but just as she was about to breakaway with total humiliation and start apologizing. He surprised her as he then put his hands on her face pulling her closer to him.

Misaki then could not stand just having her hands at her side as she then snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer to herself. Until they both almost fell over. Misaki then pulled away, as he then started kissing along side her neck.

"So this is what you had planned from the beginning." Misaki said jokingly, her heart feeling like it was going to explode

He then turned to look up at Misaki, as he then slipped off his masquerade mask letting it fall to the floor. His dark black hair spilling over his shoulders, as his face then made a very out of character grin "Well I did teach you how to dance."

"And how will I ever repay you for that?" Misaki teased darkly as they both locked eyes, and then continued kissing.


	4. Kensei Muguruma

**You have chosen: Kensei Muguruma! **

The slow song started playing and everyone started pairing up, although Sayuri really didn't feel like dancing. As the music played she then pulled up her gown and walked up the stairwell to the second floor of the place and stared down over the top looking down at all of the people.

_Why did I even go to this party? _Sayuri said to herself shaking her head as she looked down and saw her friend dancing with some guy. _I mean the guy I like isn't even here! _

She then suddenly looked over to her right as she saw a large door cracked wide. _What's through that door?_ Sayuri thought as she then looked around to see if anyone was looking, then started walking towards the door. When she got inside of the large room her eyes filled with joy.

_Wow! this is incredible! look at all of these books! _She said as she gazed around the large library. Sayuri picked up her dress and twirled around the room looking at the rows and rows of books. She had always loved books since she were little, so finding a library like this was just incredible!.

She then saw one of her favorite books at the top shelf, and without a second thought, decided to climb the ladder in order to reach it. Just as she were about to reach the book she was startled as someone opened the door to the huge library making her loose your balance.

Sayuri didn't even have time to scream as she fell towards the ground, her stomach flying up in her chest. She closed your eyes and grimaced as she prepared herself to hit the hard ground, until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you that it's a bad idea to stand on the top of ladders?" A strong voice said to you. Sayuri then opened her eyes and her heart started doing flip flops.

She looked up at a pair of stunning dark brown eyes and spiked up sliver hair, and judging from his strength she knew this had to be Kensei Muguruma.

"Uh-u-Thanks for saving me" Sayuri said her cheeks starting to turn red as she realized just how close he was holding her to himself

Kensei seeing her cheeks start to turn red then looked down at her and his cheeks started to burn scarlet, as his eyes looked over her. At that moment she then realized as well that when he caught her, her dress had slide up. As she looked down to see Kensei's strong arms were actually wrapped around her bare legs.

"Well if you didn't try to climb to the top of a ladder with high heels on I would not of had to save you" Kensei said setting her down a bit roughly

Sayuri had liked Kensei for a while now and she could easily tell that whenever he got embarrassed or was trying to be nice to people he would tend to lash out at people. Rather this was some sort of defense that he used not to let people get close to him, or it was just how he was she did not know. Even though she did like him all the less, though she couldn't help but be a bit angered about the way he said it.

"Well if it was that big of a problem you could of just let me fall." Sayuri said responding with equal harshness in her voice.

Kensei just grunted at this as he went to lay down on the couch across the room and put his hands behind his head.

"What were you doing in here all alone anyway, I thought for sure you would be down there dancing" He said being careful not to look at her

"Well, I didn't want to go in the first place my friend just convinced me to go." Sayuri said acting like she was intensely reading the book that she was holding, though she really couldn't be any less interested in that book.

Kensei started to say something as he glanced over at her, but he stopped and shook his head. Seeing that he did this Sayuri couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking so heavily about.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" She said walking over to him

He then got off the couch and stood and looked at her. She couldn't help but think how good he looked in that black tux, and how strangely his emerald tie actually made him look even more harder not to stare at.

"There is something, that someone told me. And I was debating on rather it is true or not." Kensei said not taking his eyes off her for one moment

At this point she started to get nervous. _Why is Kensei staring at me so intensely! _Sayuri thought to herself trying to figure out what he was aiming at. _And since when has he been so forward about what he was thinking? I mean usually he would just shrug and say something like 'its not important'. _

Sayuri then heard Kensei say under his breathe "Damn it, If she was just kidding around about this I'm going to kill her."

Before she could even ask him what he meant by that, he then pulled her waist towards him and kissed her full force. Sayuri emotions then got the best of her as she then wrapped one of her legs around his and kissed him back with all of her might making both of them fall to the ground. Leaving the two of them starring at each other is disbelief of what just happened.

_What did I just do!? _Sayuri thought to herself, heavily embarrassed. _I know he was the one who kissed me, and it was fine kissing him back. But did I really just wrap me leg around him like that!? I don't want him to think I'm 'that' kind of girl_ She thought to herself mentally punishing herself for what she just did

"Kensei..." Sayuri said looking up at him, her back digging into the floor "I didn't mean to come off so.." Before she could even apologize he kissed her again, making her head spin.

"I never say you did" Kensei said his eyes burning with desire as he seemed to read her mind

"Who told you?" Sayuri said trying hard not to just shut-up and just keep kissing him

"Is that really important?" Kensei said as he started kissing her neck. And at that she then decided that it really didn't matter who told him she was just happy he felt the same way. As she then rolled over and kissed him passionately.


	5. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Hey Guys! thanks for reading:) I'm using my character Mayumi from my other story so if your wondering why this story has more background thats why, you can check out the other story if you are interested on my profile. Enjoy! (P.S. This one is fluffy, haha)  
**

**You have chosen: Ichigo Kurosaki  
**

_What was I thinking wearing something like this!?_ Mayumi thought to herself as she looked down at herself nervously tugging at the tight royal purple dress that Yoruichi had let her borrow. As she entered the ballroom peoples seemed to stare at her in what was either awe or in evy. The melody of the music made everything like a dream.

_It feels so strange to not to have my zanpakuto by my side, no wonder why humans always feel so defenseless. _Mayumi thought as she slowly picked up a glass of red wine and took a small sip. Her eyes started scanning through the crowd of Soul Reapers and humanized arrancars, her heart beating nervously.

_Is he even here? _Mayumi wondered _did I really get all dressed up for nothing! _Mayumi said starting to get worried, but then she felt a flooding sense of relief as she saw a spiraling stair well on the other side of the room. _Maybe he's on the upper level. _Mayumi then started weaving through the crowd to get to the stair well. Not realizing that she was being followed.

_Damn that Ichigo, making me look all over for him!_ Mayumi thought angrily to herself as she started walking around the upper level searching for him. _ After all Yoruichi did say that he was going to be there and that I should go, but I never thought it would be this hard to find him since he is the only guy I know with bright orange hair._ Mayumi then started laughing to herself thinking of his hair and how silly he was going to look in a black tux. When all of a sudden she was pulled out of her thoughts as her ears recognized a familiar voice.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting it took a bit longer for me to get ready than I planned" Ichigo said running his hand throughout his orange hair

Mayumi immediately stopped laughing as she looked at Ichigo, totally stunned. His black tux was perfect on him, his golden brown eyes seemed to gleam, and his orange hair seemed to glow. Even though the middle of his face was covered with a black satin masquerade mask, he looked so handsome that it made Mayumi's heart hurt.

* * *

Ichigo then looked at Mayumi with the same amount of awe_. She looks amazing_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at her royal purple satin dress which clung to her perfectly highlighting her tan skin and illuminating her brown eyes. He found himself in that moment wanting to run up to her and run his hand through her brown curls. Just to hear her say his name was enough to drive him mad.

_Since when did I get like this _He thought to himself _Why do I fin_d _myself thinking of her in these ways? Are we more than just friends or what?_

* * *

They then both stood there in silence as the admired each other. Ichigo was the first to speak

"Hey, lets get outta here" Ichigo said as he removed his masquerade mask and shoved it down in his tux pocket

"Where are we going to go?" Mayumi said as she to then removed her purple butterfly masquerade mask and put hers in her purse

Ichigo and Mayumi then started walking down the stairs and back to the dance floor. Ichigo then smiled as he grabbed Mayumi's hand then lead her to the back door of the mansion which lead to a beautiful outside garden.

Mayumi started looking around in awe. _Its gorgeous, why weren't more people out here instead of being just inside?_ Mayumi thought to herself as she walking towards a white and red rose bush and smiled.

Ichigo then walked towards the rose bush and pulled off a red rose and handed it to Mayumi.

"Here it's as pretty as you are." He said trying to turn his head so that Mayumi would not be able to seem him blush from embarrassment

"Thanks, I'm glad you showed me this garden out here, it's beautiful" Mayumi said as she took the rose in her hand and like Ichigo, blushed as she then reached into her hair and wrapped the rose around one of her brown curls

Ichigo then grinned as he once again took her by the hand and started leading her into the garden "This is not quite what I wanted to show you"

_Where can he be taking me? and so far from the party. _Mayumi thought nervously _I never thought Ichigo the type to be so...well romantic. _Mayumi said to herself and she looked at Ichigo, or well his back since he was still guiding her to some secret location.

"We are here" Ichigo said as her swung her in frount of himself so that Mayumi could see what he was talking about

Mayumi looked with awe as she saw the huge wishing fountain that held a statue of an angel in the middle that path to it was lite up with candles. _Had he set this all up himself? _Mayumi thought as she took at look in and around the fountain.

* * *

Ichigo then nervously held his hands in his pockets as he thought to himself. _I sure hope I didn't over do this, after all this was what Yoruchi and Hat and Clogs idea to it this way, I was just going to ask her and see if it was true! but now this looks like a marriage proposal or something! _Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at the surrounding and then at Mayumi

_Well she does look surprised, but does she really feel anything for me? _Ichigo thought to himself as he walked over and took a seat at the edge of the fountain next to her.

_Well I've got to ask sometime, so I might as well do it now. _Ichigo thought to himself as he then turned to face Mayumi gazing into her deep brown eyes.

* * *

Mayumi looked at Ichigo, her heart filled with happiness. He had done all of this for her. _and just when I thought I couldn't like him anymore than I already do._ Mayumi thought as she looked at Ichigo's nervous face.

At first when she arrived to this party she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Ichigo how she felt, but now it seemed almost crystal clear. Mayumi then took a deep breathe and just before she could lean over and kiss Ichigo, he seemed to read her mind. As she then put his hand in her hair and pulled her head towards his.

His lips were slightly warm and just as soft as Mayumi had always dreamed they were. She then wrapped her arms around Ichigo's tall built frame and held on tightly making Ichigo grin with surprise against her lips. Mayumi never wanted this moment to end. she wanted to just stay here, freeze time at this moment and kiss Ichigo passionately, and well do some other things as well...

Ichigo was the first to start talking as Mayumi tried to contain herself to hear what he was going to say. Her heart beating loud in her ears

"I've always had feelings for you." Ichigo said looking her deep in the eyes, his eyes raging with desire

"Same here." Was all Mayumi could say as she then could contain herself no longer as she grabbed Ichigo and pulled him down to her. Suddenly making them both glad that they were far away from the party.


	6. Gin Ichimaru

**You Have chosen: Gin Ichimaru **

Ayame started walking over to the food table as she then paused in surprise, she saw him. He stood with grin on his face with a chocolate covered strawberry in his hand. His tux looked well on him as much as Ayame hated to admit it. His violet hair had gotten longer since than last time I had saw him. Gin didn't even try and hide the fact that he was looking dead at me, which I had to give him credit for being so bold all that time.

"Well well look who showed up" Gin said causally, as he bit deeply into the strawberry looking dead at me

"Why aren't you wearing a masquerade mask?" I asked him as I then picked up a small cookie, though now my stomach was too filled with butterflies to eat anything.

_I hate how he has this effect on me! _Ayame said to herself getting frustrated that she couldn't just be a nonchalant towards Gin as she acted. Ayame hated to mention or even think about it, but she knew she had feelings for him. Though she also knew all too well how Gin loved to toy with people. She had known him for a while and had seen what happened to girls that had feelings towards him-and it never ended well, or at least not for them.

"What's wrong Ayame, have I done something to anger you?" Gin said tilting his head as grabbed Ayame's chin making her look up at him

A smile then flashed across Ayame's face as she let loose of his grip "Not just yet. See you later Gin" She said as she started to walk away before Gin then said something that made her heart start pounding nervously

"Ayame can I ask you something" Gin whispered into Ayame's ear making her jump in surprise, due to the fact that she didn't see him even move from the table

Ayame then couldn't stand it any longer "Why must you always tease me like this!" Ayame said angrily as she turned to face Gin, realizing that she was so close to Gin that she could feel his breathe on her face.

"What ever do you mean?" Gin said his voice actually sounding like he had no idea what she was talking about, but Ayame was too angry to notice this.

"YOU know I have feelings for you! and yet YOU continue to flirt with other girls and just do things that really piss me off!" Ayame said feeling quite good that she finally got that off her chest. But then her cheeks flushed darkly as she just realized what she had said

_Did I really just tell him that!? and in that way!?_ Ayame said a she quickly walked away from Gin, who seemed to just stand there in shock.

_I'm so stupid! Why can't I be all flirty like my friends are, instead of clumsy and awkward and I just say things I don't want to say. _Ayame thought to herself as she leaned against the stairwell watching all of the couples dance on the floor

"Dance with me" Gin said suddenly coming from behind Ayame, catching her off guard yet again

Ayame then said nothing as he then pulled her to the ballroom floor and held her close to him

"I just did all of those things because I thought you didn't return my feelings, not to anger you." Gin said in almost whisper as he then looked down at Ayame revealing his Aqua sea blue eyes that made Ayame's breathe catch.

"No, I'm sorry. that was a stupid thing for me to say in the first place." Ayame said looking down at the floor

"So you didn't mean it then." Gin said still refusing to look away from her

"Of course I meant it, I just didn't mean to say it like that." Ayame said scared that Gin was going to laugh at her or say some quick nonchalant come back

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to finally admit that" Gin said as he bent down and kissed Ayame

Ayame then felt her nerves calm as she realized that she had finally got over the thing that was pulling her down for a long time now. She then ran her fingers through his violet hair. As they just stood there in each others arms kissing as the music continued to play, no one seeming to even notice.


	7. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**You have chosen: Toshiro Hitsugaya! **

"Oh man I'm late!" Harumi said out loud as she started running up the steps into the building where the party was hosted.

_This stupid dress made me late! I was suppose to meet my friend at the entrance, but I'm so late that she's not even waiting here! _Harumi said frustrated to herself, not looking where she was going, when suddenly she ran into someone knocking the wind out of her.

She then opened her eyes to see icy blue eyes staring back at her full of surprise. She instantly recognized who these eyes belonged to. There was only one captain out of the 13th court guard squad with these eyes. This had to be Harumi's long time crush, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Uh-Toshiro I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I-" Before Harumi could even finish apologizing, he then smoothly rolled out from underneath her and offered his hand

"There's no need to apologize it's quite alright. " Toshiro said as he slightly dusted off his black tux.

Harumi couldn't help but stare as she realized just how good he looked tonight. The black tux made his snow white hair stand out even more that usual, and his eyes where unmistakable even though his masquerade mask covered half his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Toshiro said to Harumi, as she started to blush realizing that she was staring at him

"Hey, I was-um-Did you want to dance?" Harumi said as she looked at Toshiro her cheeks reddening

_Hopefully I'm not being to forward, I mean i'm pretty sure that usually guys are the ones who ask girls to dance. _Harumi thought nervously to herself

Toshiro then grinned "Sure" as he then grabbed Harumi's hand and lead her to the dance floor

_I'm sure glad that we are both the same height or this would be kinda awakward. _Harumi thought as Toshiro carefully rested his hands at her sides

"You look really nice in that dress, the color really fits you" Toshiro said as he looked at Harumi quickly then looked away as his cheeks started to become tinted with red.

Harumi then looked down at her satin pink halter dress, and suddenly felt glad that she had spent all the time she did to find it.

"Thank you, it's means a lot to here you say that." Harumi said as she too, avoided looking directly into his eyes to the embarrsement she felt. For she never was good when it came to things like flirty or expressing her feelings.

Toshiro's eyes seemed to widen a bit, as he then looked deep in thought

"Uh Harumi there is something that I have been wanting to ask you.." Toshiro said as his voice trailed off

"What would that be?" Harumi said totally clueless to what he was trying to hint at

"Well-you see..it turns out next week Rangiku is hosting a party and we are suppose to bring dates and..."

At that moment Harumi then kissed Toshiro lightly on his lips, making him freeze with shock

"I would love to go with you" Harumi said finally figuring out what it was that he had wanted to say to her

Toshiro then smiled, his cheeks were now much redder than before as he then looked Harumi straight in her eyes

Harumi wanted to look away, so that he wouldn't think that she was just staring off again but this time she found that she couldn't

Toshiro then wrapped his arms tightly around Harumi pulling her close to him as he then kissed her back, but with much more intensity then when she had kissed him.

This made Harumi's heartbeat soar as she then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as well. Making her suddenly glad that she had decided to go after all.


End file.
